


Klingon Alphabet Song?

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Klingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Set after Juggernaut, B'Elanna struggles with the new rules surrounding her temper. Spending quality time with Tom helps somewhat.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Klingon Alphabet Song?

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge response to 1000 words or less where Tom and B'Elanna do a non-date activity together.

Tom sighed.

B'Elanna pretended not to hear him.

Tom sighed louder.

B'Elanna looked up, snapping a quick, "What?" at the man sprawled defiantly on her couch. If she felt better, she might have pointed out there were comfier places to relax.

"You said you'd teach me," Tom whined.

B'Elanna pursed her lips. He didn't have the right to whine. Here she was, doing _work_ , and he could just do whatever he wanted to do. She didn't know _why_ what he wanted to do _had_ to involve her. On top of _that_ , she didn't know _why_ what he wanted to do had to involve _her_ doing even _more_ work.

Recognizing the tone her thoughts took, B'Elanna closed her eyes. She searched for the little candle in her mind. She forced herself to pace her breathing by visualizing the flame growing and shrinking at an increasingly slower pace.

She opened her eyes, feeling mildly more in control. She first spotted Tom, now sitting on the couch and facing her. Glancing at the PADD of rules that the Captain and Chakotay thought she needed a reminder of twisted her throat on the bile threatening its way up. She set the PADD down audibly and pushed back her chair louder.

If Tom wanted to learn Klingon so be it. She'd teach him it was a _pointless_ endeavor and have _plenty_ of time to engage in more _pointless_ endeavors forced upon her.

B'Elanna forced herself to slow her breathing as she paced to the couch.

Tom scrambled backwards on the couch to give her room. He didn't have high hopes for his first lesson. If she wanted to teach however, he was happy to try learning. Fumbling, he managed to find a comfortable position with his right foot on the ground and his left folded in half. His hands rested on either knee. B'Elanna assumed a mirrored seat across from him but kept her hands clasped on the shin of her folded leg.

"What do you know of the letters?" she half-barked, half-asked. The candle, she reminded herself, breathe like the candle. She had no idea what she was supposed to feel when told to breathe through her skin or mind or anything other than her perfectly suitable nose and mouth. It was advice she typically ignored, but this time she tried it (thinking repeatedly: mind) as she waited for Tom to answer.

Tom shook his head, "Nothing really. Is there an alphabet song?"

His question disrupted her silent chanting and she snorted, "No, there's not an alphabet song." She smiled despite herself, wondering what a Klingon alphabet song would sound like. She was just deciding between comically upbeat or dramatically somber when Tom touched her knee.

"How do I learn the letters then?"

B'Elanna regarded him, thinking. She wasn't sure if he intended to learn the **pIqaD** too or just the Roman. The Roman would be easier for him. She wanted him to learn; she worried he wouldn't stick to learning. B'Elanna picked up the library PADD from her coffee table. She skimmed a few inaccurate files aimed at speakers of Standard before finding one she liked. "Here," she turned the PADD around to hand to him in the correct orientation.

Tom's eyes glazed over as he read the page to himself silently. He wanted B'Elanna to teach him: say the letters and explain to him how to say them back. While he understood the need to read as well as speak, he had more motivation to speak. One day he might write her a note in Klingon, but not soon. Tom set the PADD on the couch between them, looking up at B'Elanna as he spoke, "How do I say any of it?"

B'Elanna leaned forward to tap a button on the screen. A clear voice sounded off the letter **a**. "It makes the sound like this," she explained.

Tom shook his head, wondering how to phrase his request. She seemed more relaxed since hearing his question about a Klingon alphabet song. He might be able to convince her to say the letters with him instead of shipping him off with these instructions. It would be nice to hear how she said them because he didn't hear her speak Klingon unless she was furious enough not to care what people thought of her attitude. He remembered she couldn't read his mind and spoke aloud, "I wanted to hear you say the sounds." Including a compliment should help, he thought as he added, "I like how you sound."

Her eyes switched between his, trying to decide if he was being genuine or just manipulative. She silently took back the PADD and Tom's hopes fell upon seeing the stiff way she moved. He wanted to demand: He was _genuine_ in wanting to hear her and _did_ like how she sounds. He wasn't sure how to put the words out there in a way that wouldn't upset her further. Still, Tom had to try, "I-"

"Repeat after me: **a**."

Blinking, Tom repeated, " **a** ".

Back and forth it went. B'Elanna showed him the Roman, pressed the button, and said the sound for him again. He'd repeat the sound after her.

When he bit his tongue for the third time trying to pronounce **tlh** , B'Elanna held back a laugh. "You're getting there, not so much **l**. We shouldn't hear it."

Tom worked his jaw, attempting to collect together the muscle power to try again. These sounds used parts of his mouth he didn't know he had. As soon as he thought about trying again, his throat clenched protectively. He shook his head. "I can't, my mouth hurts." He didn't sound hoarse yet, but any more attempting **Q** or its sneaky little brother **q** would absolutely render him without a voice tomorrow.

B'Elanna smiled. She leaned forward to peck his lips in apology. "Not a bad start. I'll help you more tomorrow."

What did he get himself into, he thought, but he said, straining, "I can't wait."


End file.
